The combination push-button lock of the present invention has been primarily developed for use in padlocks, and is illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, but it is appreciated that certain advantageous characteristics of the instant invention may be capable of broader application, all of which is intended to be comprehended herein.
While the overall concept of push-button combination locks is not new, there has not been heretofore proposed a push-button combination lock sufficiently simple, durable, inexpensive and of satisfactory security and integrity to achieve wide commercial acceptance.